6 ans plus tard
by Misskasu
Summary: "Sacha retourne au Bourg Palette après avoir terminé son voyage initiatique et retrouve Ondine qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis 6 ans. Malgré l'éloignement, les sentiments de la jeune fille n'ont jamais changé. Progressivement les deux vieux amis d'enfance réapprennent à se connaître et Sacha découvre l'amour pour la première fois."


Après une nouvelle aventure dans une des multiples régions du monde des Pokémon, Sacha était de retour à son village natal; le Bourg Palette. Cette visite cependant différenciait des autres car il avait terminé son voyage initiatique, enfin remporté la victoire de la ligue de la dernière région et il était bien décidé à rentrer pour de bon auprès de sa chère et tendre maman sans envisager de repartir.

Il poussa la porte de sa maisonnette avec un peu d'amertume car même s'il retrouvait sa mère il savait que son périple allait lui manquer.

\- "Maman, tu es là?! je suis revenu!" s'écria t'il en lançant son sac à dos sur le dos d'une chaise, courant à travers le salon, son pikachu à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine il fut étonné de ne pas voir Delia de dos occupé à faire des tâches ménagères, seul Mr Mime essuyait la vaisselle.

"- Maman?"répéta le garçon plutôt intrigué. Il était maintenant âgé de 16 ans et avait bien grandit mais excepté pour la taille et le style vestimentaire, il n'avait pas tellement changé physiquement au cours des années.

Désormais Sacha ne portait plus de casquette, il avait un pantalon baggy bleu-clair, orné d'une ceinture grise, des baskets blanches et un sweet à capuche noir aux manches mi-longues mais sa coiffure était toujours exactement identique à celle qu'il avait portée étant enfant; ses cheveux étant restés tout aussi incoiffables.

\- "Salut Sacha."

Une voix féminine arrivant de derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna promptement pour découvrir avec surprise qu'une nouvelle arrivante était entrée dans la maison juste après lui.

La demoiselle avait à peu près son âge, avec peut-être un an de plus à peine. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur rousse qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, de grands yeux turquoise, elle portait une veste bleue clair à manches courtes par dessus un t-shirt blanc et une jupe bleue assortie ainsi que des ballerines blanches.

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant puis se pencha pour l'inspecter attentivement du regard.

\- "Heu?" Le garçon hésita. Il pensait reconnaître la fille qui s'adressait à lui mais n'était pas certain que c'était bien elle car il en avait gardé le souvenir d'une fillette maigrichonne aux allures de garçon manqué et il se trouvait maintenant face à une jeune femme plutôt séduisante.

\- "Quoi?! Tu ne me reconnais pas?! T'es bien le même, toujours aussi peu de mémoire!" s'exclama la demoiselle d'un ton plutôt fâché.

Par cette réaction agressive il fut assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de sa première copine de voyage.

\- "C'est toi Ondine?"

\- "Exactement. Tu n'es pas content de me revoir?!"

\- "Si..."

Sacha se mordit la lèvre d'un air préoccupé, c'était étrange mais alors qu'il examinait Ondine des pieds à la tête il commençait à se sentir bizarre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose pour garder la tête froide.

\- "Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ma maman? Je meurs de faim et elle m'a sûrement préparé quelque chose de super bon pour mon retour."

Ondine poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en croisant ses bras. Après avoir été séparée de son ami pendant une si longue période de temps elle avait espéré qu'il aurait été fou de joie de la revoir mais la principale préoccupation de ce dernier était de remplir son estomac. Il était toujours le même que tel quel l'avait connu: un ventre sur pattes. Bien qu'il avait prit six ans il devait être aussi immature qu'à l'époque de son dixième anniversaire.

Une voix venant de derrière elle interrompit ses pensées:

\- "Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'entend?! Cette voix!... Mais oui c'est toi!... Sacha, mon poussin tu es là!"

Le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut la façon de parler si typique à sa mère. Il se retourna les bras grands ouverts dès qu'elle apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Ondine fit un pas de côté en dodelinant de la tête pour laisser le champ libre à leurs retrouvailles.

La trentenaire brune portant un chapeau de paille et un sac de commission à la main, accouru à l'intérieur de la pièce pour... se précipiter directement sur pikachu. Elle souleva le petit rongeur dans ses bras et l'embrassa joyeusement.

La réaction de sa maman n'était pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Sacha et il en devint plutôt boudeur. Son expression fit rire Ondine aux éclats.

\- "Pourquoi boude tu Sacha?" demanda Délia en posant pikachu par terre, remarquant l'air maussade de son fils. "Oh je sais! Tu as certainement faim! Je vais te préparer ton repas préféré!"

Suite à ces mots elle s'élanca vers la cuisinière. Aussitôt l'adolescent retrouva le sourire.

\- "Tu es géniale maman!"

\- "Pendant que je fais la cuisine, tu peux en profiter pour faire un tour avec ton amie. Il y a longtemps que vous ne vous êtes plus revus, tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à lui raconter." proposa Délia d'un air taquin. La jeune femme avait toujours beaucoup aimé la première compagne de voyage de son fils et sans que ce dernier ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, elle espérait secrètement qu'un jour il la choisisse comme petite amie.

Sacha avait toujours gardé le contact avec sa mère, il lui avait raconté chaque détail de ses aventures par visiophone aussi souvent que ça lui avait été possible mais pas une fois il n'avait pensé à téléphoner à Ondine à l'arène d'Azuria malgré tous les sous-entendus que sa mère lui avait glissé pour essayer qu'ils se contacte.

C'était typiquement lui, toujours trop occupé par ses aventures pour penser à appeler ses vieux amis mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas car Délia lui avait toujours raconté que son fils prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles par son intermédiaire.

Pendant toutes ces années il n'était pas passé un soir sans qu'Ondine n'ait une pensée pour son vieil ami.

Chaque fois la journée terminée, après ses représentations, quant elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre, la rouquine fermait les yeux en se remémorant les grands moments de son voyage avec Pierre, Sacha et Pikachu et toutes ses pensées de souvenirs heureux se concentraient principalement sur le jeune dresseur aux cheveux noirs.

\- "Sacha? Ca te dirais d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin?" demanda Ondine d'un ton plus doux en s'avançant devant le garçon pour lui prendre la main.

Il se laissa faire mais se sentit intimidé malgré lui. C'est d'un signe d'accord de la tête silencieux qu'il accepta d'accompagner la jeune fille à l'extérieur.

Pikachu se résigna à ne pas suivre son maître comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il sentait que le moment était plus propice à les laisser se retrouver seuls tous les deux, il décida donc de rester dans la cuisine avec Délia pour profiter de quelques biscuits et autres gâteries; abandonnant les deux jeunes humains à leur tête à tête.

Une fois dehors, Sacha et ondine s'assirent sur les marches du portail. Une brise fraîche vint caresser leurs visages.

\- "Ta maman m'a dit que tu as changé de compagnons de voyage de nombreuses fois." soupira la jeune fille pour engager la conversation.

"J'ai appris que Pierre était devenu un docteur Pokémon. Il doit être content, ce métier lui permettra d'être souvent en contact avec les infirmières Joëlle. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Flora?"

\- "Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de tous mes anciens compagnons de voyage mais j'en ai revu certains à l'occasion. D'après les derniers échos que j'ai eu d'elle Flora est devenue une grande coordinatrice et s'est mise en couple avec son ancien rival." répondit Sacha en retrouvant sa langue.

\- "Flora s'est mise en couple?! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle!"

\- "Ouais. Elle et Drew vont plutôt bien ensemble."

-"Tu trouves qu'ils forment un beau couple? C'est bien la première fois que j'entend ce genre de phrase sortir de ta bouche, tu n'étais pas d'un naturel romantique."

\- "Je ne le suis toujours pas."

\- "Vraiment?"

La jeune rouquine pouffa d'un ton enclin à la plaisanterie. Elle décida de rebondir sur le sujet de conversation pour glisser une question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps

\- "Dis-moi Sacha. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien savoir."

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Est-ce qu'il y a une des filles que tu as rencontré au cours de to voyage qui t'a vraiment plue. Je veux dire... plus qu'une amie..."

Tout en parlant, Ondine savait qu'elle commençait à rougir, alors elle retourna sa tête pour éviter que Sacha ne le remarque.

Le jeune garçon haussa ses épaules; il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce genre de question auparavant. L'amour n'avait jamais été une priorité pour lui.

\- "Bah je sais pas..."

\- "Il n'y en a pas une qui t'a vraiment marquée? Une que tu trouvais vraiment jolie?"

\- "Serena était mignonne, je l'avais rencontrée à un stage d'été pendant les vacances quand j'étais encore un tout petit enfant mais si elle ne me l'avait pas rappelé je ne m'en serais pas souvenu."

\- "Serena?"

\- "Oui c'était la fille qui a voyagé avec moi à Kalos. Elle était vraiment sympa."

\- "Oh... d'accord..."

Sacha sentit une pointe de déception percer dans la voix d'Ondine. Il décida de ne pas la tourmenter d'avantage.

\- "Tu sais... Serena à vrai dire, je la trouvais plutôt collante. Quand j'y pense de toutes mes compagnes de voyage tu étais celle qui avait la plus forte personnalité et je pense que c'était avec toi que je m'entendais le mieux."

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille rousse s'accéléra quand elle entendit cette déclaration. Elle souleva un poing sur sa poitrine, sentant l'espoir rejaillir en elle.

\- "V-vraiment? Tu veux dire que... je t'ai manqué?"

\- "Ouais." répondit le garçon le plus naturellement du monde "C'est bête mais ça m'amusait bien de me chamailler avec toi."

Ondine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même si cette réponse aurait put paraître banale venant d'un autre garçon ou dans un autre contexte elle sonnait en ce moment comme une déclaration pour elle.

\- "Sacha il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose." admit-elle en regardant le sol, la gorge un peu serrée "Toi tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué."

Sacha fit les yeux ronds puis il eut l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Etais-ce de la joie? Certainement mais mélangée à un autre sentiment; il avait peur.

Il allait avoir besoin de courage plus que jamais maintenant. Que se passait-il? Juste parce qu'Ondine venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, il se retrouvait à perdre toute contenance. Lui qui avait toujours été si valeureux, il commençait à éprouver la plus grande crainte de toute sa vie parce qu' il sentait que l'ambiance entre lui et sa vieille amie d'enfance prenait une tournure romantique contre toute volonté.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour s'assurer du regard insistant que la jeune fille lui donnait en ce moment. Elle le fixait, il le savait et il commençait à se sentir vraiment désemparé. Ses joues brûlaient par embarras.

Lui qui d'ordinaire était si confiant et si sûr de lui commençait à subir une sorte de faiblesse et de désemparement qui prenait le dessus de lui.

\- "Ca ne va pas?"

Il ne répondit pas.

\- "Dis tu es sourd?! Je te signale que je t'ai posé une question!"

Le ton vexé d'Ondine fit réaliser au jeune homme qu'il allait finir par se ridiculiser devant elle s'il ne faisait pas tout de suite quelque chose pour regagner un peu de fierté.

\- "Si si, c'est juste que..."

Mais il s'interrompit car le reste de sa phrase restait obstinément bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge.

L'aveux d'Ondine au moment où elle lui avait annoncé qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué l'avait complètement désorienté et maintenant il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre une part de lui-même avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'elle prononcerait un jour cette phrase. C'était une question qui lui avait longtemps torturé l'esprit.

Malgré les apparences Sacha n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Ondine lui aussi mais il avait toujours essayé de se persuader du contraire. Pourquoi? Parce que être amoureux était une idée qu'il avait toujours trouvée ridicule.

Il s'était fait la promesse que jamais il ne perdrait son temps à quelque chose d'aussi futile que d'avoir des sentiments profonds pour une autre personne humaine que sa mère. Il avait toujours jugé que le romantisme était juste un truc de fillette.

Et pourtant... ce désir était de plus en plus présent en lui et maintenant que sa belle était revenue à ses côtés, plus féminine que jamais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face en jouant au petit garçon macho qui ne s'intéressait qu'à ses pokémon.

L'attraction était devenu incontrôlable.

\- "Juste quoi Sacha?! Quand vas tu enfin te décider à arrêter de tourner autour du pot et à grandir?! Nous sommes presque adultes maintenant toi et moi!" tempêta la jeune rouquine exaspérée tout en serrant son poing droit.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se contenta de déglutir bêtement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Il voulait se montrer brave alors pourquoi manquait il tellement de courage au point de ne plus pouvoir croiser les yeux de son amie?

Hors de question pour l'héroïque Sacha Ketchum de continuer à se laisser dépasser par un comportement aussi lâche, il devait affronter ce redoutable sentiment. Il pouvait, il DEVAIT le faire.

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune fille rousse puis souleva ses yeux. Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent.

\- "Ondine." soupira t'il "Je n'osais pas te le dire mais... je trouve que tu es vraiment devenue très belle."

Encore une fois, la jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se sentit partagée entre le désir de bondir de joie ou de s'évanouir mais c'est une toute autre réaction qui s'échappa d'elle:

\- "COMMENT CA DEVENUE?! Parce que tu me trouvais laide avant, Monsieur le prétentieux?!"

C'était typiquement Ondine ça, Sacha avait cherché à lui faire un compliment et elle l'avait mal prit. Anciennement cet argument aurait tourné en eau de boudin mais pas cette fois ci, le garçon ne voulait pas avoir de dispute, pas après avoir patienté si longtemps pour leurs retrouvailles.

L'agacement momentané qu'il ressentit se transforma en une nouvelle fougue, il décida d'en tirer profit.

\- "Pas du tout Ondine! Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire! En fait je t'ai toujours trouvée belle mais avant je te taquinais quand je faisais des sous-entendus comme quoi je te trouvais laide. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et -"

\- "Oh mais tu es toujours un gamin tu sais." se moqua la rouquine en interrompant son ami. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'il lui avait fait un vrai compliment et se mit à rougir à son tour.

\- "Tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille miroitèrent, son coeur tambourina à toute allure dans sa poitrine, fort à lui en arracher les côtes. Est-ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre un rêve éveillé?

Ce moment était-il bien réel?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon dont elle pouvait savoir si elle était bien réveillée et consciente et si tout ceci n'était pas un tour de son imagination débordante...

à chaque fois qu'elle commençait un rêve romantique dont Sacha était le principal acteur elle se réveillait en sursaut au moment du baiser.

De son côté le jeune homme ne pouvait plus cacher son anxiété. Son visage était devenu aussi rouge qu'une baie tomato, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front et il triturait ses index l'un contre l'autre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard lointain.

\- "Sacha, ne fais pas encore l'enfant... regarde-moi s'il te plaît... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire." demanda Ondine d'un ton à la fois doux mais un peu emprunt d'autorité.

Le jeune homme avala la grosse boule de salive qui bloquait sa gorge. Il inhala profondément puis tourna ses yeux en direction du visage de la jeune fille qui s'adressait à lui. Leurs deux regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

\- "Je t'écoute Ondine." soupira t'il.

À son tour la jeune fille inspira puis expira profondément. - "Sacha je... je t'aime."

Le garçon sursauta brusquement. - "QUOI?!"

\- "Tu as très bien entendu!"

Une petite expression de colère s'était affichée sur le visage de la rouquine au caractère bien trempé mais le jeune couple ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Le moment était bel et bien venu pour Sacha de passer également aux aveux. Il ne pouvait plus nier le fardeau qu'il portait sur le coeur. La seule façon dont il pourrait se soulager était d'enfin admettre:

\- "Et bien... j'ai un aveux à te faire..."Je pense que... que... c'est pareil pour moi."

L'expression d'Ondine s'adoucit. - "Pareil?... quoi...?"

Sacha avait sans doute trop de fierté pour réussir à prononcer les mots fatidiques. Alors pour répondre concrètement à la question d'Ondine, il décida de choisir un autre moyen d'expression.

Il se pencha vers la demoiselle tremblante assise à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôle, souleva son doigt sous le menton de cette dernière pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent à la même hauteur puis il y posa un baiser tout en fermant ses yeux.

Ondine était sidérée, elle resta d'abord les yeux écarquillés de surprise, se questionnant pour savoir si ce qui se produisait était bien réel ou un simple tour de son imagination.

Quand elle fut enfin assurée que tout était vrai elle se détendit pour savourer le baiser et elle enveloppa ses bras autour du petit ami quel avait tant attendu, posant ses mains sur ses omoplates pour lui caresser le dos. Ce moment paru durer une éternité.

Sacha restait un peu plus distant, sans doute embarrassé par ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Quand ces quelques secondes commencèrent à lui paraître interminables il se détacha d'elle, se recula et se mit à fixer le sol, regrettant de ne plus porter sa casquette pour pouvoir masquer son embarras par dessous.

\- "C'était... assez... surprenant..." chuchota Ondine tout en soulevant son index sur ses lèvres.

\- "Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..." réussit à marmonner Sacha. "Excuse-moi."

La jeune fille lui donna une tape amicale sur le haut de la tête. - "Arrête de faire l'idiot! Je suis vraiment heureuse de ce qui s'est passé." Elle ajouta d'un ton distrait "C'était le baiser dont j'avais toujours rêvé."

Le garçon leva les yeux. - "Ah ouais?" Un sourire plus confiant apparu sur ses lèvres. - "On recommenca alors?"

Ondine se mit à rire follement. - "Bien entendu!" Ensuite elle ajouta d'une voix tendre: "On pourrait peut-être même... recommencer tout de suite et avec un peu plus de... passion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Elle ferma les yeux, les joues d'une couleur rouge vif, se préparant à recevoir un second baiser quand un grognement énorme interrompit ses rêveries.

Elle rouvrit les paupières brusquement, les sourcils froncés pour regarder un Sacha affamé qui s'était relevé, les mains appuyées sur son ventre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim. Maman a peut-être fini de préparer le repas. Et si on allait manger? Pikachu nous attend."

D'un air dépité, la jeune fille se releva à son tour en soupirant:

\- "Peut importe le temps qui passe, certaines choses ne changeront jamais."

Tout en regardant son ami aux cheveux noirs foncer à l'intérieur de la maison, riant attendrie par ce comportement puéril; elle souleva sa main sur son coeur qui n'avait pas cessé de tambouriner à toute allure, les joues roses, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et les yeux scintillants de passion.

Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse.

\- "Quand je pense que j'ai attendu 6 ans pour vivre enfin ce moment..."

FIN


End file.
